fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Towa no Kizuna
|kanji=永久のキズナ |rōmaji=Towa no Kizuna |english=Everlasting Bond |band=Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity |song number=09 |starting episode=Episode 99 |ending episode=Episode 111 |previous song=The Rock City Boy |next song=I Wish }} Towa no Kizuna is the ninth opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Daisy X Daisy ft. Another Infinity. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Tv Version Rōmaji= Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga Koko ni irukara Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatô |-| Kanji= 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 勘違いした器用さ誇って 優しさ知らぬ まるで狼さ 君が腕を掴んでくれた日が 生きる意味を得た瞬間だった 疑う選択肢ない 仲間が ここにいるから 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久（とわ）のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう |-| English= The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Proud of what I had mistaken to be dexterity Knowing nothing of compassion, almost like a wolf The day you grabbed me by the arm That was the moment I learnt what it meant to live There is no room for mistrust Because I’m surrounded by friends The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about hardship I learnt the value of compassion Full Version Rōmaji= Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte Yasashisa shiranu marude ookami sa Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga Ikiru imi wo eta shunkandatta Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga Koko ni irukara Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda Arigatô Ima agakitai hon no sae koe Kubi wa chigiritte mirai wo hashirou Butsukari ai namida nagasu kazu wa Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo Sazukete kureta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kibishisa wo kimi ga kuretakara Yasashisa no toutosa shitta Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yurushi au koto no taisetsusa Manabi tsuzuketainda korekara mo Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Kudaranai nante iwa senai Mamori nuku senaka shinjite Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Shinjiteru akashi kuretakara Kizuna ni tayorerunda Arigatô Arigatô... |-| Kanji= 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 勘違いした器用さ誇って 優しさ知らぬ まるで狼さ 君が腕を掴んでくれた日が 生きる意味を得た瞬間だった 疑う選択肢ない 仲間が ここにいるから 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久（とわ）のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう 今足掻きたい 本能さえ超え 首輪千切って 未来を走ろう ぶつかり合い 涙流す数は なにものにも 変えられぬ信頼 限界知らずの君が 勇気を 授けてくれた 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 厳しさを 君がくれたから 「優しさ」の尊さ知った 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 許し合うことの大切さ 学び続けたいんだ これからも 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 「くだらない」なんて言わせない 護り抜く背中信じて 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 信じてる 証くれたから キズナに頼れるんだ ありがとう ありがとう・・・ |-| English= The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Proud of what I had mistaken to be dexterity Knowing nothing of compassion, almost like a wolf The day you grabbed me by the arm That was the moment I learnt what it meant to live There is no room for mistrust Because I’m surrounded by friends The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about hardship I learnt the value of compassion The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away like a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you Trivia *From Episodes 99 to 101, Rustyrose is seen without an aura, however from Episode 102 onward, Rustyrose is seen with a purple aura. Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme